chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dani Petrelli Snr
Daniella "Dani" Petrelli, nee Daniella Millbrook, is one of 3 main characters used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is currently 19 years old, and has the abilities of Time/Space Manipulation, Luminescence and Precognitive Instincts. She is the daughter of Daphne Millbrook and a character with the alias of Ace. She is married to Nathan Owain Petrelli. Dani is originally from the future, but time travelled to the present with Nathan, and later stayed in this time. She has a younger self, who's life has been and will continue to be different to hers, due to the consequences of her altering time. Appearance Dani greatly ressembles her mother Daphne in appearance. She has platinum blonde hair framing her face, and blue eyes. She is slightly short. She often has a bright expression and a smile, and she's usually emitting faint light. Personality Dani tends to be cheerful, sunny and bright, and is naturally optimistic. She is very approachable, and difficult to dislike. Home Dani now lives with Nathan in a small home in the grounds of the Gifted Academy - they have lived here since she began teaching there. Previously, they lived in an apartment in central New York, which they bought together about 3 year ago. Before that, they'd lived in the New York Organisation base since the time they'd first arrived in this timeline. Abilities The first ability Dani manifested was Time/Space Manipulation, and this is the one she has greatest control over. It is also the ability she loves the most. She manifested it aged 5, and inherited it from her father.The ability allows her to: *Time travel *Freeze time *Allow those she's in contact with to still move in frozen time *Slow down time *Reverse time around a specific object *Teleport herself or others. The second ability she manifested is Luminescence. She manifested this while a captive of the Initiative, a villainous group of both EHs and NEHs who have often tried to kill her, since it is predicted that she would play a major part in their defeat. She used the ability to escape. At first it was completely emotional, but she has since gained a small amount of control. The ability includes: *A general faint glow which increases with positive emotions *Emission of a deliberate light which is bright enough to blind. The third ability she manifested is Precognitive Instincts. This involves vague predictions of the future, including forthcoming danger, knowing whether there's something she needs to do, and knowing whether or not to trust someone. She has also learned to combine this with Time/Space Manipulation in order to accurately teleport to an unknown location. Family And Relationships *Mother - Daphne Millbrook *Father - "Ace" *Older sister - Georgia Millbrook *Husband - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Future Son - Alec Petrelli Brief History Growing up in the future, Dani spent a lot of her time in the New York Organisation base. There, she met Nathan and became close friends with him, developing a major crush on him as a teenager. In 2023, Nathan asked her to time travel with him to 2009, in order to find out more about his mother and her death, which had been permanent in their timeline. She agreed. They learned how she'd died, and she helped him destroy B42 in order to avenge Lowri. She was threatened by the Initiative several times, eventually leading to their destruction, as predicted. Eventually, Dani came to the conclusion that there was a task she was meant to do here. She realised what it was, that she was meant to save Lowri. Before Dani left to do this, she confessed her feelings to Nathan, and that was how their relationship began. She teleported back in time to B42, to the cell where Lowri was captured. Dani took her back in time, to find Lowri's younger self so she could heal her, then took her 2 months into the future. After this, Dani and Nathan attempted to return to the time they'd came from. However, she accidentally travelled too far, and in that future, they learned that they'd never returned. They went back to the present time, and were trying to live in this time. Dani predicted that a member of the Petrelli family would die during a raid to save Peter and the twin girls, and correctly assumed that Lowri intended to sacrifice herself to save her family. She warned Nathan of this. However, the warning led him to transport in front of the attack, sacrificing himself to save Lowri. Dani was devastated by this, and after finding a goodbye letter he'd left her, in which he asked her not to go back in time to save him and to have her memories of him erased, she did as he asked. However, this did not work fully, precognitive instincts partially returning her memories and the rest returning after Hayley accidentally remarking to her that she loved Nathan. Once she'd realised who she'd lost, Dani travelled back in time in an attempt to persuade Nathan not to sacrifice himself. After this failed, she traveled to the future to get Zach to recreate him for her. They returned to the present, and yet again attempted to continue their lives here. She was recently abducted by an unknown group, but fortunately found and rescued by Nathan. Nathan and she have subsequently become engaged, on her 18th birthday, and were married a few months afterwards. Before this, Dani also dealt with her future son who'd time travelled to his past to kill those she loved in order to punish her. She managed to identify the flaw in his timeline which caused this, and altered it to save him. Strengths & Weaknesses Dani is strongest in situations when she can keep her calm and focus enough to freeze time. Her natural positivity is also a strength, keeping her going when the situation seems to be going badly. She has her precognitive instincts to guide her, and knows well to follow and trust them. Nathan would be willing to do anything for her and to protect her. Her main weakness is if anyone would threaten her family or Nathan. She is also weak if she is stressed, angered or frightened, and therefore can't focus clearly enough to manipulate time or teleport out. Younger Self Since Dani is originally from the future and another timeline, she has a younger self, usually distinguished from her by naming her Daniella instead of Dani. Daniella is 4 years old and lives with her mother and sister in Daphne's apartment in New York. Daniella has bright blue eyes and white blonde hair. She has the same abilities as her older self - Time/Space Manipulation, Luminescence and Precognitive Instincts - but manifested earlier, aged a few months, because of Cody Calwin. Daniella is already best friends with Nathan, they seem inseparable, often travelling time together and getting into trouble. Category:Characters